iMake a Move
by Multi-Shipper Girl
Summary: ONE-SHOT! During iBelieve in Bigfoot – Carly tries to make a move on Freddie. Will it work?


**Title:** iMake a Move  
**Author:** Miss. Creativity  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own iCarly. Dan Schneider does.  
**Summary:** ONE-SHOT! During iBelieve in Bigfoot – Carly tries to make a move on Freddie. Will it work?  
**Author's Note:** I know I'm not the only one that did this, but I thought of this a few minutes ago so here it is. Enjoy and please review!

* * *

"What do you see out there?" Freddie asked Carly through the binoculars in the Recreational Vehicle.

"I see some bushes and two squirrels wrestling." Carly answered him. She smiles at the scene because she thought those two squirrels were so cute at how they were rolling around and one is on top of the other.

"Carly? They're not wrestling." He responded to her as he looked over at the squirrels that are…doing whatever squirrels do.

Carly looks closer at the squirrels seeing Freddie's right. She slowly leans back against the chair she's sitting on. "Oh…" She says uncomfortably and looks away.

She notices that Sam is sleeping once again when she turned around. Her eyes averted to the squirrels and back at her best friend. "Sam is still asleep."

"Yeah. She's probably dreaming about a field of hot dogs and chicken wings." Freddie said which made Carly suppressed a chuckle.

Carly looks over at Freddie blocking out the noises the two squirrels make while they're 'wrestling.' She looks out at the window and slowly moves a little closer to him leaving a small space between them. Freddie, however, doesn't notice because he's still looking out with the binoculars.

Carly thought Freddie would notice at least. From the corner of her eyes, she sees him; his beautiful groomed hair, the moonlight illuminates his adorable face that allows Carly to see him clearly, and his muscles that are showing impressively.

She bits her lip when she looks over again at the new Freddie that's sitting right next to her. He's not the same Freddie Benson that she had known. The new Freddie Benson is much more…defined. And she likes it.

Carly's not the one to call herself a professional flirter, but she was trying to do it, but doesn't understand why Freddie's not getting the gist of it. All she wanted was to feel his lips on hers again. That hadn't happened since they broke up…or since their affair died down. She misses that and wonders if Freddie does too. Freddie did love her since he first met her so why is he being so oblivious to the move she's making? Or maybe she's a bad flirt…yeah, that's probably what it is.

A sigh escapes from Carly's mouth which was loud enough for Freddie to hear.

"Are you alright?" Freddie looks over at her instead of at the scenery around the RV.

Oh sure, the sigh caught his attention, but the flirting didn't.

"Yeah."

"Carly…" Freddie can read her like a book so it's obvious to him she's lying. And that's so out of character, especially for her; she hates to lie.

Instead of explaining herself, she lets her lips do the talking which involved kissing him onto the lips. Actions speak louder than words, right? That's what she wanted to do all night…well, since those squirrels strangely turned her on.

Freddie was caught by surprised, but eventually, he became calm and relaxed giving into the kiss. It's been a while he kissed her. He didn't realize that until his lips are moving in sync with hers.

When their make out is starting to get a little more heated, Freddie stops.

Carly didn't understand why he stopped. She looks over at Sam incase if he's worried about her being up already. Her head turns to him. "Sam is still asleep, Freddie. It's okay."

"I know that. It's just that…um…Why?" Freddie asked and suddenly hates himself for it. Hates it that he stopped kissing the girl of his dreams and hates that he had to open his mouth and give her that stupid bacon speech.

Carly began to get flustered. This boy had no clue of what's going on and she's getting irritated. "I kissed you because I like you, Freddie! What did you think I was trying to do when I said Sam's asleep?"

"Pointing out the obvious?"

Carly made a frustrated sigh and leaves the RV; Freddie follows her.

Freddie sees her back facing to him. He sees her silky brunette hair blowing along with the wind and her arms are crossed.

"Carly, I'm sorry," The technical producer apologizes to her. He slowly approaches behind her. He stepped on a twig which snapped and Carly instantly turned around seeing him. "I didn't know…I'm just an idiot."

"You didn't know, but you're not an idiot," Carly looks embarrassingly at her shoes when she confessed. "I'm just a bad flirt."

"You were flirting with me?" He couldn't help but to smirk. Carly Shay was flirting with him? Him? Of all people!

"I was trying to; those squirrels got me,"

"Let's thank the squirrels then." Freddie said coming closer to the girl leaning his face capturing his lips onto hers.

"Awww! How cute!" Spencer said looking at his little sister and Freddie through his binoculars.

"How…disgusting…" Sam commented and looked away then at her best friend's goofy brother. "I don't know what Carly sees in him."

"Brains? Good looks? Traits that I don't have…" Spencer replied and stopped looking at them and looks at the blonde.

"What good looks?" Sam nearly laughed then became serious with the other sentence he said. "And you don't need to be just like Freddie. You're cute just the way you are."

"Well, I – did you just call me cute?" Spencer asked surprised.

"Pssh! No!" Sam answered looking through the binoculars again seeing the trees. She gasped and pointed out to him. "Look! There's the beavecoon!"

Spencer immediately grabbed his own. "Where?"


End file.
